New stories
by Big Time Rusher16
Summary: I have more stories planned but I need some ocs the summaries and oc form are inside so please send them in!
1. Chapter 1

**Yay for new story ideas! And yes I need ocs for these ones as well so feel free to have fun & send them in! First here are the summaries! THE MORE INFO YOU PUT AND THE MORE CREATIVE YOU ARE THE BIGGER CHANCE YOU HAVE OF BEING PICKED FOR THE STORIES! HAVE FUN!**

**Trust Me With Your Heart-** _We all take things for granted though some more than others. We fail to realize that others do have it bad. The boys of Big Time Rush are no exception. However all it takes is a wrong turn on the streets of L.A. to get them to realize just how bad people have it when they see a group of girls performing on a street corner their worlds to change. After helping them the boys of Big Time Rush each find themselves falling for one of the girls who aren't so easy to trust the boys with their hearts. Can they break through the walls that the girls built up around their hearts? Girls needed for James, Carlos, and Logan._

**Don't Judge a Girl by Her Money-** _Griffin's niece is getting married and he forces Big Time Rush to come along to stay in the mansion for the 2 months before the wedding. Apon meeting the bride to be who is an older version of Mercedes they immedietly don't like the rest of the family thinking that they are all stuck up and spoiled. And they are right until they meet the bride's younger rebel like sister and her friends. Can they change the boys perspective? Girls needed for James, Carlos, and Logan._

**Hexed-** _When the boys take a certain prank on a guest at the palm woods to far they find out that she is really a witch who puts a hex on them cursing their relationships now and future to end in disaster. They lose hope until they each meet a girl under not so good circumstances or in other words running them down in one way or another. Will these girls be the key to undoing the hex? Need girls of James, Carlos, and Logan._

Oc form

Name:

Nicknames:

Age:

Celebrity look alike (Please try and stay away from overused actresses like Selena Gomez and Miley Cyrus):

Appearance:

Tattoos/Piercings:

Style:

Pajamas:

Formal Dresses:

Bathing Suits:

Accessories:

Favorite Book:

Favorite Movie:

Favorite TV Show:

Favorite Song/Artist:

Favorite Color:

Favorite Animal:

Favorite Drink:

Favorite Food:

Backround:

Family:

Fears:

Dreams:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Guilty Pleasures:

BTR Boy:

What he does to impress you:

How you get together:

How our characters became friends:

What story do you want to be in:

**Additional info for each story:**

**TMWYH- Why they are on the street in the first place. What happened to make you lose your trust/faith in guys when it comes to relationships.**

**DJAGBHM- Why is your family rich? What instruments do you play? How do you rebel against the parents?**

**Hexed- How do you meet the guy? **


	2. Winners

**Thank you all who sent in ocs I thought that they were all absolutely wonderful but sadly only three for each story won and here are the winners.**

**For Trust Me With Your Heart:**

_Logan's Love Intrest is Isabel Lucia Michaels created by BellaRosa17_

_Carlos' Love Intrest is Maya Rayne Sanders created by BigTimeDreamer17_

_James' Love Interest is Presley Journey Vescio created by CheeseInMySoda_

**For Don't Judge a Girl By Her Money:**

_Logan's Love Intrest is Lillian Amelia Born created by BellaRosa17_

_Carlos' Love Intrest is Avery Ann Johns created by FuchsiaEclipse_

_James' Love Interest is Junette Anabelle Harris created by Fizzy Starburst _

**For Hexed:**

_Logan's Love Intrest _is _Christen Amber Smith created by ChrissyLuvHenderson_

_Carlos' Love Intrest is Ashley Ryan Stone created by BTRmakesmeCRAZY_

_James' Love Interest is Alexandra Mia Marks created by BellaRosa17_

**I would like to ask the winners to please send me their ocs personalities because I forgot to put that on the oc form. Also you guys get to pick the story you want me to start first! I hope you still read the stories even if you didn't win!**


End file.
